I Want a Mom
by Random Dice
Summary: Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Mike stood and walked up, got four black wooden stools and sat on them in center stage. The Glee kids gave them funny looks."Our fellow Glee clubbers know this, but the Moms don't and we want them to know how we feel."


A/N: I was thinking about this last night…I have insomnia, and when I have nothing to keep my mind occupied I tend to think, which to most people is a good thing, but for me, it feels like going into a dark endless abyss that I'll never have to pleasure to escape…My mind wonders and goes places I'd rather it didn't, and most frequently I've stumbled across the thought of my Mommie leaving me.

My Mom is my best friend, I've never really had a dad, so she and my four older brothers are what I got stuck with and I'm happy about it. My Mom doesn't push me to be someone I'm not, she doesn't make me eat things I hate, doesn't put me in uncomfortable situations. She's the greatest person in the world to me and she's been pretty sick lately.

I'm only sixteen and the thought of this woman leaving me, dying on me, is always on my mind. She has arthritis, R.A., one of the worst types of arthritis you can have because once the damage is done, it can't be fixed. Her blood pressure is, finally, okay, but we're not safe yet, her immune system is shot, so she's always sick and I get scared that I'll come down stairs one day, and she'll be dead.

So to try and take these thoughts from my head, I need to write something down that came to me last night in the mind that is my own, I hope you enjoy these work I put together and, maybe if its not to hard, make a wish on the time that's eleven eleven, or five five five, or anytime that is all the same, can you wish for her to get better? I do and maybe, if others do too, she'll be okay. Her name is Perrie Zeuner id that helps…

I'll stop rambling so you can read, sorry, I normally don't do this, but here you go…

Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_ or _I Want a Mom_ by Cyndi Lauper.

_I Want a Mom_

"I know it's a little late guys, but this week's theme is mother's day!" A bunch of the kids cheered and high fived while Will Schuster smiled at his kids and explained the assignment.

"Mr. Shue?" Finn asked, raising his hand slightly. "Are our Mom's going to hear this?"

"Yeah, sure, if you guys want to bring your Moms, go for it, I'm sure they'd love to hear what you sing." He smiled. At the end of Glee, the kids shuffled out and so did the teacher. Four kids stayed behind and looked at each other.

"What about us?" Mike asked the other three. Kurt's gaze dropped. Santana shrugged. "I mean, we don't have Mom's, what do we do? Who do we bring in?"

"I'm not sure. Hard to believe they don't remember, especially Mr. S, he always takes inconsideration of all of us." Kurt mumbled.

"We sing our own song. I heard this song-"

"I want a Mom." Santana cut Rachel short.

"We all do San." Kurt told her, a bit of iciness seeping into his voice. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not like that dipstick. The song. I want a Mom by Cyndi Lauper." The teens looked at the Cheerio like she'd just said she hated Brittany. "What, I can't contribute to this little conversation we're having?"

"No, I mean, yes, you can, it's just…" Mike fumbled with his words. Kurt helped him out and picked up the sentence.

"You never do it. It's a pleasant surprise." The rest of the week they had gotten along, with the occasional argument between Santana and Rachel, pretty good. No one noticed because they were working on their own Mom songs and for the four teens it was okay, they didn't want anyone to ruin this for them, they worked to hard to have it fail now.

It was a Saturday; Mr. Shue got everyone and their Mom's into the auditorium. The students sat next to their Mothers in the grey seats and chatted, waiting for Mr. Shue to walk up there.

"Hello! I'm Will Schuster, the Director of New Directions." He stopped for clapping and then continued. "As you may know, every week we do numbers to keep us on our toes and this week was Mothers. Every single one of the kids picked a song and will perform it in front you and the others. So let me stop talking and let the kids begin." He quickly got off stage and Mercedes was the first up with _Mama _by Chris Brown, making tweaks in appropriate places.

Finn walked up nervously and gulped when the music started with _You Raise Me Up_ by Josh Groban. Carole ran up on stage when he was finished and hugged him close, both crying happy tears. Artie rolled in and sung _The Perfect Fan _by The Backstreet Boys. It was a great song for his voice and all clapped.

Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Mike stood and walked up, got four black wooden stools and sat on them in center stage. The Glee kids gave them funny looks.

"Our fellow Glee clubbers know this, but the Moms don't and we want them to know how we feel." Rachel started.

"They forgot this week, even Mr. Shue." Mike told them quietly. "It was sad, but we understand."

"My Mom died of an illness, cancer, when I was a little boy, I've missed her so much and this song was a good way to describe how I feel sometimes." Kurt told them.

"My Mother was just a body to hold me. I meet her once or twice when she came looking for me, but she decided that I wasn't what she was looking for and left me again. It really…Hurt." Rachel frowned. Santana, uncharacteristically, rubbed her arm in a moment of comfort.

"My Mom and I were driving when I was seven. The car flew off the road and she died right in front of me, she bleed to death. I miss her like crazy, so this is to her." Mike said, sorrow in his voice.

"My…I don't even know what to call her. She dumped me. She abandoned me, left me at an orphanage when I was five and never looked back. I don't remember her, but I like to think that I had a better Mom, one who didn't leave me at the first place she saw." Santana scowled, and then a thoughtful look passed her face. Music started up.

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever_

They're voices harmonized nicely, despite the obvious differences in their vocal ranges. Mr. Shue frowned and wanted to slap him self for not remembering that a little less than half of his club didn't have Mothers.

_I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday_

Mike sang wonderfully smooth. It was something the others never really heard before.

_A mom to tuck me in that night  
and chase the monsters away_

Kurt picked up, smiling to the audients.

_I want a mom that'll read me stories  
And sing a lullybye_

Rachel's voice was oddly soft, something that was rarely heard in the ears of the Glee cast.

_And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

Santana's eyes were troubled, downcast. Emotion was clearly written on her features.

_Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

A few of the Mothers wiped away tears from their eyes, others sniffled.

_When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true_

Tears fell from Kurt and Rachel's eyes, but they kept singing, pushing through.

_I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play_

It was Mike again.

_A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray_

Kurt's line was something that was so him.

_I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby_

Rachel sang again.

_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

Santana trembled.

_Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom..._

They faded out, all four of them with salty water in their eyes or on their faces. Everyone jumped to their feet and clapped like they never clapped before. Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes were the first up there and were hugging their four teammates tightly. Slowly the others trickled on and formed a ring around them.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't remember that you guys…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. It was horrible and the curly haired teacher was sure he'd never let the guilt go that was in his heart. It was careless of him and he knew that.

"Yeah, we didn't even think about how y'all were feeling about this." Mercedes spoke softly. Quinn said nothing, only buried her face in Rachel's shoulder and pet her girlfriend's hair. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and kissed it tenderly in apology.

"We understand." Mike told them, after taking in his singing companion's expressions.

"You four may not have Moms, but you have us, and our Moms." Puck shared.

"Thanks Puck." Santana sniffled and smiled crookedly at him. He ruffled her hair in a big brother sort of fashion and she growled. The Moms, Judy, Quinn's Mom, Carole, Finn's, Artie's Mom, Wendy, Lillian, Matt's Mom, Susan, Puck's Mom, Betty, Brittany's Mom, Marta, Tina's Mom, and Sarah, Mercedes Mom, all smiled at their children and nodded. They would do whatever it took to make the four children know they were loved.

"Okay, okay, we have to move on now." Mr. Shue laughed and swiped at his face to remove any water that may have dripped from his tear ducts. "Tina, you're up."

"Oh, sure, put me after that performance."

"Yeah Shue, I love Tina, but there's no way she can top them!"

_The End_

A/N: I feel a little better, but you know, the thoughts still lurk. I hope you enjoyed that, even just a little bit and have a great day… : )


End file.
